Israel
'Israel '(State of Israel officially) is a country in the Middle East and is the world's current only Jewish State. Israel is well known for its modernization, Human Rights, Gay, women, and Minority Rights and its constant war with Palestinian terrorist organizations like Hamas. In 2031, it is one of the most deomocratic nations on Earth since it's one of the last free nations left. History For many years Israel has fought for its very existstance from 3 wars to campaigns against terrorism but the small Jewish state has survived all of it. In 2014 Benjamin Netanyahu traveled to the United Nations to celebrate the reunification of Korea to form the Greater Korean Republic. That same year Korea recognized Israel and Israel and Korea began new trade relations. During the short time of peace in east asia, Israel tried to stay as peaceful as they could but were constantly interrupted by Palestinian terrorist attacks. Middle East War During the Oil Wars Israel tried to be as peaceful as they could be but were forced into the conflict when Palestinian Islamic Nationalists attacked a small van and killed over 8 people and injured over 20 others. 6 of the victims were muslim while the rest were Jewish and soon Israel saw that Egypt was amassing military forces on the Sina Peninsula and was ready to attack the Gaza Strip. In 2016, the Gaza war had begun and in 4 days Egypt captured the entire Gaza strip and the Palestinain Authority had collapsed. This lead to the creation of the Israeli Isolation League (IIS) and called for Israel to be more powerful and stronger and to seclude themselves from the rest of the Arab world. The Israeli Government refused to cave in and become a military dictatorship but current acting Japanese Prime Minister Sakura Naoko believed that the Isolation League was just right for Israel and was modeled after the People for a Stronger Japan party. After the fall of the Gaza Strip, the Egyptian government allowed Israel to return but Israelis rarely did since the Egyptians had oppressed the Palestinians and Andrew Shulman the President of Israel at the time said that the Pakestinians deserved a home and Egypt must grant them one and only then would Israel settle in. In response Palestinian refugees fled to Israel and were given full citizen ship rights and were given homes however the isolation league didn't like it and argued saying that eventually a suicide bomber would show up and on Augest 14th 2018, an 2 Israeli soldiers subdued a suicide bomber attempting to kill over 16 people in a local Deli. Rise of Isolationism the Israeli Isolation League soon began to grow in popularity as many Arab Insurgents began to show up and launch various Jihads and soon Israel and Egypt made a pact and waged war on regional Islamic extremists who promised to wipe out Israel just like before. This caused the Isolation League to gain more power and was elected in 2023 following the Jordanian Colonization of the West Bank provocking Israel to stop this. the Isolation League put all reserve units into active service and made peace with Jordan and reclaimed the West Bank. Palestinians fled to Jordan and eventually Palestinian Nationalists called for Jordan to be a Palestinian State and the Israeli Isolationist party soon took control of over half of the Knesset. In 2025 riots erupted after the KPA launched a massive full scale assault against the United States of America and the isolationist government did nothing. In 2027 the Israeli Defense Forces were sent to Texas to help liberate the state and train American Resistance fighters. By 2031 all Israeli military presence was called back following the Korean counter attack against the US in the east coast Government and Military Israel has a strong free democracy ever since the country's creation and has since then stood out against various tyrannical regimes throughout the middle east. the Kness, the name for the Israeli Parlimant is the main legistlation and has been divided due to different views on how to deal with Palestinian terrorism. the President of Israel is the county's official Head of State while the Prime Minister is the head of the israeli government the Israeli Defense Forces is the main armed forces of Israel and is made up of 3 divisions *Israeli Army *Israeli Navy *Israeli Air Force Sword battalion is an Arab dominant division that has a majority Arab-Israeli soldiers showing strong signs of diversity amongst the Israeli population. In 2027 Israeli commandos were sent to the US to push out all Korean forces but were called back in 2031 following the fall of the west coast. Foreign Relations United States of America the United States and Israel have a strong powerful relation due to the US being the first country to recognize Israel and its sovereignty. US military aid has been given to Israel and both nations have remained friends and the US helped protect Israel following the Oil Wars in 2015. People's Republic of China China and Israel also have good relations since Israel allowed China to land at a base at one point and both nations having the oldest cultures in the world. After the Confederacy won in 2026, the President of China helped grow Israel and Israel eventually oversaw Confederate Military operations when serving alongside Confederate Forces. Both countries pulled their forces out following the 2028 Korean counter-attack. Japan Israel and Japan also have good relations since the Israeli government helped give aid to Japan following the Korean-Japanese War of 2018. Israeli Arms were hidden after being commanded by the Japanese Army Remnants and the Sakura Loyalists. Greater Korean Republic After the reunification of Korea, Kim Jong Un urged Koreans to recognize Israel due to the years of suffering it has endured. Kim Jong Un soon used trade between Israel and Korea to help gain more resources and gain more power and modernize the Korean Military. During the Korean-American war Israeli commandos fought Korean forces but operated in secret. relations at this point are unknown. Egypt Dispite attacking Israel in every Arab war of aggression, by 2014 Egypt began to accept Israel and Israeli aided the Egyptian Army during the Oil Wars against Iran though both countries also dispized Saudi Arabia as well as Iran Category:Nations